Move Along
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: Worried for her future, Shippo tries to help Kagome move on from the past. His solution, a little wager with big consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This idea has become a bit overused, but I wanted to do my own version of it.

**Move Along**

**Chapter 001**

* * *

The locker room was quiet, which was what drew Higurashi Kagome out from the private bath (each player was assigned their own personal shower). Being in such an elite school had its advantages, especially in helping her with a certain bet with a sly fox who thought too much of himself.

Dressing quickly in the standard boy's uniform with the added feature of a black hoody (worn under the blazer to help hid any curves). Kagome was busily packing her sports gear when she heard the commotion. Inwardly debating whether or not to get involved, a sharp cry and familiar, obnoxious laughter rang out.

It was more so out of habit that had her slinging her bag over her shoulder and rushing into the hall. Her blue eyes narrowed at the sight she came upon.

A few of the second stringers had ganged up on the new scholarship kid. The ring leader, a second year student in her class, Akiyama Teiko, had the poor first year held up against the wall.

"Hey," Kagome angrily shouted, garnering the attention of the others.

She was pleased to see Akiyama's two buddies looking nervous and ready to bolt. Akiyama however just sneered at her and said, "Run along Higurashi, this doesn't concern you."

"Oh, I think it does. Especially when members of the baseball team, even if they're just the benchwarmers, tarnish the reputation of the club," Kagome smugly taunted

He took the bait and reacted the way she expected him to and dropped the first year.

"I've had enough of you attitude, Higurashi, Coming up in here like you own the place," Akiyama snarled.

"Still upset I replaced you as pitcher," Kagome said, smiling arrogantly.

Akiyama let out a strangled cry as he attacked. Kagome was prepared though. Dropping her bag, she executed a simple counter Sango had taught her. Using her lower sense of gravity, she flipped him, the second year landing hard on his back.

The other two hastily booked it. Rolling her eyes, Kagome picked up her bag and walked over to the first year, who was still on the floor.

Crouching down, she smiled brightly and offered her hand. Though the first year was dressed in the boy's uniform like herself, Kagome could clearly see through the pretense. If she hadn't spent so much time around feminine demons, she probably wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

Hesitantly, the girl took her hand.

"You alright," Kagome asked, helping the younger girl to her feet.

Before the first year could reply, a thundering voice boomed, "Higurashi!"

Rolling her eyes, she turned around to face the red-faced, assistant coach. Behind him stood Akiyama's two friends.

"What did I say would happen if you were caught fighting again?"

Kagome casually shrugged her shoulders, not really caring what he had to say. The man hated her, and she had finally presented him the opportunity to kick her off the team.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault. He was only…" the first year spoke out before being interrupted.

"This doesn't concern you. I suggest you run home, unless you want to lose that precious scholarship of yours."

She narrowed her eyes, but nonetheless stomped off.

"Now, Higurashi," he spoke, turning his attention back to her, smiling tauntingly.

Kagome beat him to the punch and threw her baseball gear at him. "Yeah, yeah I'm off the team."

Stalking off, she paused to added one last comment over her shoulder, "Good luck against Nishiura next week."

Seemed like she needed to find another club to join.

* * *

**AN:** I still don't have my laptop back yet and probably won't until next month, so here's a new story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Move Along**

**Chapter 002**

* * *

Walking out the front steps of school, Kagome looked up to see the sky had turned an ugly shade of grey.

Rain was coming.

Sighing, she flipped her hood over her head and was about to take off when the first year was suddenly in front of her.

Blinking owlishly, Kagome bluntly asked, "Why are you still here?"

The brown haired girl didn't answer, and instead said, "You didn't have to do that. I could've handled everything."

Kagome shrugged and muttered, "Okay," before stepping around the shorter girl.

The girl didn't drop the subject though, and followed after the upperclassmen.

"You didn't have to get kicked off because of me," she persisted.

"Hmm, don't worry about it. Jerk was just looking for an excuse to get rid of me," Kagome explained, attempting to wave her off.

"Still, that wasn't fair. Those guys were being jerks."

Kagome paused and stopped to really look at the girl. Her blue eyes bore into the girl's brown ones, causing the girl to blush under her intense gaze.

"What's your name," Kagome finally asked, interested.

"Wha, oh, Fujioka Haruhi," she introduced with bow.

Smiling, Kagome returned the sentiment. "Higurashi Kagome."

At that, thunder roared and Haruhi jumped, bumping into Kagome.

"Don't like storms," Kagome assumed.

Haruhi shook her head and said, "Just the thunder."

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride," Kagome said, grabbing her arm. She dragged the younger girl towards the street opposite of the school.

"Eh, but I though vehicles were banned, even at this school," Haruhi spoke.

Kagome's answer was a sly grin and a short reply, "They are."

In seconds they were standing in front of a sleek, blue motorcycle.

"I can just take the bus," Haruhi nervously said, eyeing the bike apprehensively.

"Don't be silly, this will be faster and once it going, you won't even hear the thunder," Kagome persuaded as she took the helmet from the handle bars.

"Here, you'll need this more than me," Kagome said as she placed the helmet over Haruhi's head, despite her protests.

Relenting, Haruhi asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry about. Now I want you to climb on after me. There are pegs for you to place your feet," Kagome instructed before climbing on herself.

Haruhi shakily agreed, and sat on the bike.

"Great, now hold onto my waist."

"What," Haruhi squeaked, eyes wide, and face flushed a bright red.

Kagome laughed. "You don't want to fall off do you?"

Timidly, Haruhi wrapped her arms around Kagome's stomach.

"Alright, so where do you live?"

After the younger girl had finished rattling off the address, Kagome revved up the motor and slowly took off, not wanting to scare Haruhi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Move Along**

**Chapter 003**

* * *

Helmet tucked securely under her arm and dripping wet, Kagome stepped into the large apartment Shippo had forced her into to be closer to school. Since the well had closed, the fox demon had become an integral part of her life and had switched roles from little brother, to protective older one.

It was a transition she was still attempting to get used to.

Yawning, she headed for her room to change into some dry clothes, only to be stopped by the sudden appearance of aforementioned fox demon.

At his core, Shippo hadn't changed much at all. Still playful and wily, his appearance had been the only real change. Now a head taller than her, his auburn locks had been shortened to a rat's tail, similar to Miroku's.

"You're late Kagome, and it's raining. You know I hate it when you drive that death contraption and in the rain no less."

Squawking like a mother hen, Shippo busily fussed over Kagome and her appearance. "You should've called if you were going to be late."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome breezed past him and his overly dramatic, mothering antics and into her room, shutting the door in his face. That didn't deter him though, and he continued to scold her through the door.

Quickly changing into the perfect rainy day attire, her pajamas, she made her way to the roof of the building, completely bypassing the crazed fox demon.

Jinenji had built a private greenhouse up on the roof, and it was her favorite place second only to the Goshinboku. Said half-demon was already there, tending to the plants he cared for so deeply.

"Kagome-chan," he spoke, acknowledging her presence, though his attention was focused on his task at hand.

"Jinenji," Kagome returned the sentiment. Situating herself besides him, she set to work on the familiar chore. They sat there in a comfortable silence, tending to the herbs as rain pelted down.

It was peaceful.

"He worries about you, you know," Jinenji finally said once they were nearly done.

Kagome stared guiltily down at the soil, mumbling a faint, "I know."

Nodding his head, the half-demon asked, "So how was school today?"

"…I got kicked off the baseball team," she reluctantly admitted.

He turned to her and asked what had happened, there was no judgment in his tone or his gaze, just concern.

"I may have been involved in another fight," she sheepishly said.

Before Jinenji could patiently inquire more about what happened, the fox beat him to it.

"What! You promised you would stay out of trouble," Shippo yelled, stomping over to the former priestess.

Bolting up, Kagome glared at him. Hands on her hips, she yelled right back, "It wasn't my fault, and the jerk had it coming anyways."

"It's never your fault," Shippo bit back, rolling his eyes. "I told you this is the last school."

"Whatever," she huffed, turning her back to him to stalk back to her room.

Shippo shouted after her, wanting to have the last words. "Fine, walk away and go sulk in your room, but remember our deal. You have until Friday to find another club and no the Black Magic Club still doesn't count!"

* * *

**AN: **My goal is to finish this before I get my laptop back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Move Along**

**Chapter 004**

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi actively sought out Kyoya before class started. Luckily he was already in his homeroom, unluckily Tamaki was with him.

Taking a deep breath to ready her nerves, she approached the two upperclassmen. Tamaki immediately reacted and attempted to hug her. She promptly ignored the blond menace and focused solely on the darker haired second year student.

"Kyoya-senpai," she greeted.

"Good morning Haruhi-chan. What can I help you with," he replied, always straight to the point, accurately deducting she was there for a reason.

Losing some of her nerve, she anxiously fiddled with her jacket sleeves, unsure if she should be prying.

"What's up Haruhi-chan," Tamaki asked.

She was still solely focused on Kyoya, ignoring the blond. "Do you know a Higurashi Kagome?"

Kyoya's glasses gleamed dangerously as he spoke, "Why yes, I do though not personally. He is a second year student in class 2-C, transferring in last semester. He's a member of the tennis club, and the pitcher of the baseball team. His athletic skills are noteworthy. And he has only been known to hang out with Nekozawa-senpai."

"His looks are above average, and he's quite popular with the ladies. Though he tends to mostly ignore people. He's not outright rude, just distant," Tamaki added.

"Why do you ask?"

"I may have caused him to get kicked off the baseball team yesterday," she admitted.

"Why do you assume that," Kyoya inquired, his black book out, ready to take down any new information.

"Did that hooligan lay a lewd finger on my daughter," Tamaki cried, gathering Haruhi into his arms.

Haruhi quickly pried herself away from the over energetic blond. "Calm down senpai, it was nothing like that."

"Then what happened," he demanded, still attempting to latch himself onto the brunette.

"It's not really that important," she attempted to side step the issue, well aware they would blow everything out of proportion.

"You can tell us," Tamaki whined, finally getting a tight hold around the girl as he rested his chin on her head.

"Fine," Haruhi sighed, caving in and agreeing to tell the story and letting Tamaki hang off her. "Promise me you guys won't make a big deal out of this."

"What happened," Kyoya persisted, his curiosity rising.

"Just promise me first," she stubbornly insisted.

"Fine we promise," both boys echoed at the same time.

"Well I stayed after club hours yesterday to finish some homework and a few members of the baseball club kind of cornered me."

Both Tamaki and Kyoya's eyes narrowed in anger at that. The king's grip tightened around her.

Oblivious to the tension, Haruhi continued. "That's when Higurashi-senpai stepped in. He fought with the ringleader, getting removed from the team for his efforts. He was even kind enough to give me a ride home."

"Hmm, so did you want to help him get back on the team," Kyoya assumed.

Shrugging, Haruhi replied, "I'm not sure. He didn't really seem to care all that much about getting kicked off."

"I know, we should ask him to join the host club again." Tamaki exclaimed, finally releasing his grip on the first year.

"He would make a good addition. Despite his lack of class, his sports abilities and mysterious demeanor seem to make him even more popular," Kyouo thoughtfully added.

"Are you sure about this? He doesn't seem like the type to join," Haruhi said, looking between the two.

"Nonsense, and since he approached you, you will be tasked with getting him to join the host club," Tamaki declared, shoving a finger in Haruhi's face.

"No way."

"Get him to join and I will take five percent off your debt," Kyoya bartered.

Haruhi quickly responded, "Make it fifteen."

"Ten," Kyoya counteroffered.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Move Along**

**Chapter 005**

* * *

One way or another, Kagome somehow ended up in a rather fancy looking dojo where a couple of upperclassmen were having a kendo match. There were quite the few spectators too, most of them female.

Rolling her eyes at their behavior, she decided to stick around, mostly out of boredom. She found a spot to stand next to a blond who definitely did not look like a high schooler.

The taller of the two from the match was obviously the better swordsmen, and what seemed to be the main attraction of most of the females. His cool demeanor and stiff posture reminded her of Sesshomaru.

Yawning, she pulled out a box of pocky from her jacket. She could feel the blond's gaze on her instantly. Without a word, she offered him some.

He didn't hesitate, and gave her a winsome smile as thanks.

Turning back to the match, she watched as the tall one knocked the shinai out of his opponent's hands. It was sent flying towards the crowd, not too far from Kagome and straight for a nearby girl.

Reacting, she pushed the girl behind her and caught the bamboo sword. Without missing a beat, she tossed it right back to its owner. Returning to her original spot, she was oblivious to all the attention now on her.

The girl she had quintessentially saved, nervously approached her. "Th-thank you, Higurashi-senpai."

Kagome mumbled a "no problem" before ambling out of the dojo. She was supposed to be looking for the captain of the American football team anyway.

* * *

**AN:** I went through two different versions of this chapter, and I'm still not totally satisfied with it. Gonna try and post a chapter every other day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Move Along**

**Chapter 006**

* * *

"Are you sure about this," Karou asked from his position in the bushes, a pair of binoculars in his hands.

"Yeah, do we really need another member, especially someone from the C class," Hikaru added, turning away from their target to glance at the other host club members.

"According to a recent poll, Higurashi is the most desired male to become a host," Kyoya coolly stated.

"I don't see what's so special about him," Hikaru darkly muttered.

Honey pounced onto his shoulders. "Higurashi's pretty cool."

Mori grunted his agreement.

Hikaru snorted and said, "Yeah right. The guy's just a common punk. You've heard the rumors."

Kyoya straightened his glasses as he replied, "Well yes, but I've already done a background report. And while there were a few curious items, most of his offenses were greatly blown out of proportion."

"Focus guys, she's approaching the target," Tamaki exclaimed. Immediately the focus shifted to the pair. Six set of eyes eagerly gazed on and watched as Haruhi approached the second year. Unfortunately they were too far to actually hear what was being said.

"Hopefully this doesn't take too long. It looks like it's about to start pouring again," Kyoya spoke, looking upwards towards the dark sky.

Tamaki suddenly started to dramatically flail his arms and splutter, "How dare he act so familiar with my Haruhi-chan!"

Kagome had only taken a step closer to the younger girl.

"Yo, calm down boss. It's not that big of a…" Karou trailed off as Kagome slung an arm around Haruhi's shoulders and started to lead her across the street.

"Who does he think he is," the twins and Tamaki cried at the same time. With that being said, rain drops slowly started to pelt down.

"Quickly, after them," Tamaki shouted, floundering in their direction. The twins were the first to react, closely followed by Tamaki. Honey and Mori trotted behind them, while Kyoya sought refuge away from the rain.

But they were too late. Kagome and Haruhi zoomed past them on her bike.

Hikaru huffed and glared at their king. "This is all your fault boss."


	7. Chapter 7

**Move Along**

**Chapter 007**

* * *

By the time they reached Haruhi's apartment complex, the rain had dramatically increased leaving the two girls drenched. The roads too danger to keep driving, Kagome was forced to accept Haruhi's offer to stay at her place until the rain subsided.

She was led to a small family area as Haruhi busily handed her some towels before changing her own clothes and starting a kettle of tea.

"Sorry about the inconvenience," Kagome said once Haruhi had taken a seat beside her.

The shorter girl had changed into a simple pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. She still looked like a boy.

Haruhi shook her head and replied, "You're no bother. Besides, it's the least I could do. You've already helped me out too much as it is."

Kagome offered a small smile before changing the subject, "I just remembered, what did you want to ask me earlier?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to know if you were interested in joining the Host Club," Haruhi spoke as she got up to check on the tea. She had been ready to ask the older student right after school, but was distracted by the Host Club.

She hated that they were following her, as if they didn't have any confidence in the task they had asked of her.

"Sorry, but I've already asked Kuze to join the American football team," Kagome replied with a shrug of her shoulders. A Host Club didn't sound too appealing to her anyways.

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't be a part of the Host Club if I didn't have to," Haruhi said, handing the other girl a cup of tea.

"Oh, is that why you're dressed as a boy?"

"You can tell," Haruhi said, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome scoffed and spoke, "Only an idiot wouldn't be able to."

Haruhi chuckled at that and decided to ask the question that had been bugging her for a while. "What about you, you don't quite seem to fit the usual type that go here."

"That's because I'm not. I'm sure you've heard some of the rumors."

"Not really," Haruhi said, shrugging her shoulders. Aside from the duties from the Host Club, she wasn't much for interacting with the rest of the student body.

Kagome stared intently at her tea before slowly replying, "Well, I really was kicked out of my last three schools, and this is my last chance."

Curiously, Haruhi asked, "Last chance?"

"My guardian sent me here. Part of a deal I have with him. I have to be passing all my classes, be a member of at least two clubs, and absolutely cannot get kicked out again," Kagome answered, shrugging her shoulders apathetically, though from her earlier tone, Haruhi easily saw through her façade.

Kagome was really intent on staying in school this time around.


End file.
